1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more specifically, to network data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for identifying missing information about a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network data processing systems are used for a variety of purposes. For example, network data processing systems are used by organizations to perform various functions. These functions include, for example, business and information technology functions. Network data processing systems are also used by users to obtain information, communicate with others, purchase goods and services, and for other types of uses.
Over time, hardware and software in a network data processing system may need updates, maintenance, replacements, and/or other changes. Further, in some cases, the structure of the network data processing system may be changed or replaced with another network data processing system.
For example, in a network data processing system, server computers in the network data processing system may be replaced or upgraded using new server computers. This type of change includes a number of different processes. The new server computers are connected to the network, and software and data are loaded onto the network computers. Further, services performed by the current server computers are migrated or moved over to the new server computers.
As another example, an organization may perform one or more tasks using the network data processing system. The organization may change the tasks performed using the network data processing system. In some cases, the organization may send the network data processing system or information processing tasks to another organization that performs these information processing tasks. With these types of changes in the use of the network data processing system, changes to the hardware and/or software in the network data processing system may be needed. Further, changes to the management and/or method of delivery of the network data processing system may be needed.
Further, an identification of the hardware and/or software components in the network data processing system is needed to perform the changes to the hardware and/or software. The identification of the hardware and/or software components may also be needed to make changes to the management of these components and/or changes to the delivery of services for these components. Additionally, an identification of the dependencies of the different components in the network data processing system upon other components also may be needed to identify and/or perform an analysis of the changes that may be needed.
The identification of the components within the network data processing system may be performed in a number of different ways. For example, information may be obtained from various sources. These sources may include, for example, data repositories, spreadsheets, and/or databases that identify different components in the network data processing system. Further, these sources may correlate components with each other. This information may be, for example, in an information technology database containing information about server computers and software that has been installed in the network data processing system. Additionally, information may be obtained through various discovery processes. For example, when the network data processing system is in operation, different components in the network data processing system may be polled by a software tool to identify the presence of hardware and software components in the network data processing system.